Over my dead body
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: The ministry has declared five-year old Teddy Lupin a freak and a danger to the wizarding world. Harry manages to shield Teddy and send him away in the nick of time, however is captured himself. Not Strong Harry or Harry in Azkaban fic. DH compliant
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I thank her for allowing fans to dabble in her universe.

**AN-**this is a darker fic, but it is NOT a strong Harry fic. Any extra skills Harry has come from the fact that he is older, wiser, and more experienced. I assume the Ministry trains its aurors.

Harry had seen the signs coming for days now. People in the office looking at him skittishly, others sympathetically. The furor in the_ Daily Prophet _getting worse… the hate mail coming via owls. He had thought, however, that Kingsley, the current Minister of Magic, former Order member and friend to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, would protect him.

. That morning, when he got the official owl as a member of the Auror department informing him that the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had been injured and in St. Mungos Harry knew that his greatest fear was coming to life. Harry took a deep breath and called "GINNY!"

Ginny ran downstairs. Harry took a deep breath as his pregnant wife came down the stairs. He showed her the owl. He locked eyes with her. She knew what this meant as much as he did. "We know what is coming." Ginny said, grimly. "Let's get prepared."

"Gin." He said, his voice pacifying. "I know that in normal circumstances, I could never persuade you to do this… but you are pregnant. This will likely end up with me in Azkaban at least until Kingsley is back... and I need someone watching Teddy. Please…"

Ginny sighed. Her eyes displayed fire for a minute, but the fire died and she deflated.

Harry smiled to himself. The battle was won. "Ron and Hermione can watch Teddy… Let my no good brother come in handy." But her voice lacked the fire that it normally would have had.

"You just started your position on the _Daily Prophet, _you can keep public pressure and attention on what is going on as well."

"The _Daily Prophet _has been such a help already." Ginny said, sarcastically. Harry knew she was referring to the large PR campaign that Rita Skeetor's daughter, Emmeline Skeetor, had undertaken "Spawn of Werewolf and Metamorphogus=freak of nature."

"Well, I trust you to help lift the tone of the debate. Highlight Teddy's age.." A sense of urgency hit Harry. He had always trusted his instincts so he sprang into action. "Okay. I need you to go to the house in France." Harry had, on his 25th birthday, been given title to a property that his grandparents owned in France. Due to Potter inheritance law-Harry's great-great grandfather had wanted the family's first loyalty to be Britain—no Potter got title to the property until their 25th birthday. One benefit of this was that the British Ministry of Magic did not know of this property as it didn't show up in any Potter wills.

"The French Ministry of Magic controls title to that land, and the French Minister and I are good friends." It was true, Harry could trust that Nicholas Bertrand would support the Potters over the British ministry of Magic.

Ginny snorted. "And having Fleur as a sister-in-law doesn't hurt." The Delacours were an old influential French wizarding family which gave the French ministry as much gold as the Malfoys had in Britain.

"Yes it doesn't. Don't stall, Gin, go. I still need to get Andromeda there."

The look in Ginny's eyes told Harry that she had forgotten about Teddy's fiercely protective Grandmother. "How are you going to get her to go."

Harry was silent. He didn't want to share his plan in case Ginny didn't approve. "My innate charm."

Ginny shook her head. "Keep your secrets." But she was interrupted by the noise of a floo. "Harry. Why did your and Ginny's faces on the clock go to mortal peril?"

Molly turned her face as someone else yelled something. "Just yours Harry?"

"Because Ginny was mad at me." Harry winked.

More seriously, he nodded at Ginny. "Floo can be monitored." He whispered. "You no longer have time to tell the family anything. Remember, Hermione is on bed rest at the Burrow. We will fill them in later."

Molly looked at the couple skeptically. "Ma, everything is fine. Perhaps Harry and I can come over and have your stew for dinner. In the meantime, check your clock again. I have no plans on killing the idiot."

Molly's face grew even older. She nodded. "All right." She said, uncertainly. "I do have experience with Stew and I know how you so love it, Harry."

"Code?" Harry asked when Molly's face disappeared from the fire.

Ginny nodded. "Something dad came up with in the last war, a way to let the other know that we think we may be being monitored and there is trouble. If she kept asking things or focusing on mortal peril it would have tipped the ministry off."

Harry nodded. He leaned in and kissed Ginny. "I love you." She said, her eyes serious. "I would say stay safe—"

"But you know this is more important." Another wave of love ran through Harry. This is why he loved this woman. She didn't make a fuss about you are more important. She shared his belief that their godson and doing what was right came first.

"And I know that despite what I say you are going to play the hero." Ginny said, resting her hand on her belly.

Harry put his hand there too. "I love you." He said to the child.

"Bye." Ginny said and she apparatted, watching him with sad eyes.

After she left Harry started concentrating. He ran up to his room and whispered a charm that he had used to keep the papers hidden. He wished he had had more time to add to this, well, he wished it wasn't coming to this at all.

"HARRY!" A voice called up the stairs.

Harry cursed. "I should have changed the charms so he couldn't get in." Harry said, grimly to himself knowing then Ron would have either tried to break through the charms or, more likely, just waited for him at Andromenda's. "In my room, Ron."

Ron ran up the stairs. "Harry. Did you get the owl? Kingsley is in the hospital which means it is rather likely that the ministry will come after Teddy."

"I heard." Harry said, quietly.

"You sent Ginny away, good." Ron said, looking around.  
"And I am sending you away, old friend." Harry said.

Ron looked mutinous, like Harry knew he had. His and Ron's partnership had just gotten cemented over the years. They had been partners in the field for the last three years not to mention all the battles against Voldemort. Ron and Harry together had fought evil together at every step. "Ron," Harry said, softly before Ron could say, like Harry knew he would, 'who do you think you are sending me away.' "Someone needs to watch and take care of Gin, 'Mione and the kids and I want it to be one of us."

"Ma, George, Bill, Charlie, Perce, dad… there are a lot of people." Ron said, furiously. "Besides, Ginny and Hermione can take care of themselves."

"Then also think of the fact that you can help me more by staying on the outside… keep your job as an auror and the information access that provides. We wouldn't have had this extra preparation time if you and I hadn't gotten word that Kingsley was in the hospital. If you keep your job you can keep feeding me information. You will know where they send me and when Kingsley gets better can tell him the truth rather than have MacMillan or one of the others feed him a story."

Harry saw the logic of what he said play in Ron's eyes. "But why do you have to do it? Why can't you be the one feeding information. I mean, you are the more senior auror?"

"Because, Ron, I am Teddy's godfather." Harry said simply. In his head, he added. "I have the right and obligation to fight for him. That was the promise I made to Remus and Tonks."

Ron sighed. "And I am not going to be able to talk you out of this. Here, lemme at least help you with some charms."

Harry lifted up the papers in his hand. "Like I said, we all knew this was coming." He said, grimly.

"How are you going to get Andromeda to leave?"

"Portkey if I have to." Harry said, calmly.

"Why not just Portkey or apparate Teddy out? Take him to the house in France."

"If I am right then, Loretta Umbridge and Bernard Bulstrode have already planned for that." Harry said, grimly.

Ron cussed. "Incidentally, you know where I sent Gin and where I recommend you move the entire family if things go very south."

"You should probably hurry." Ron said, catching Harry's eye, obviously sharing the belief that the ministry was going to move quickly.

"One thing." Harry said, catching Ron's arm. "_Teddy _and the kids are what are important. It is pretty likely I am going to spend some time in Azkaban, don't risk everything on an escape attempt. _And, _I have this pretty well planned out so don't worry. Teddy will come out of this fine."

Ron nodded, his face demonstrating that he felt sick promising what he had.

Harry opened his drawer one last time and pulled out a vial containing a potion crucial for his back up plan and two innocuous looking balls. Both were Teddy's favorites and he had been seen with them multiple times.

Harry apparated just outside Andromeda's house and knocked fast. "Who is it." Andromeda asked, her voice ferocious.

"It is I, Harry James Potter."  
"Harry?" Andromeda asked, her voice a little calmer and definitely lacking the anger now. "Mimicry?"

"Is NOT flattery." Harry finished the code sentence.

Andromeda flung the door open. She took in Harry's angry expression and sighed. "It is as we feared. Kingsley is in St. Mungo's and I fear the aurors will not be long behind."  
Andromeda took out her wand. "Well, they will have to pass both of our corpses before they get to Teddy."

"Mrs. Tonks, we can't let it come to that. I have a plan." Harry said, knowing it was futile.

Andromeda cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's get Teddy downstairs so we can watch him better." Harry suggested.

"I like that thought better."

"Teddy." Harry called, putting effort into making his voice light.

"Hawy." Teddy squealed running down the stairs.

Harry's face softened seeing the young boy running down the stairs, excited to see him. "Aww. I love you." Harry said, reaching into his pocket and discreetly pointing his wand at something.

"Here, play catch with Grandma. Mrs. Tonks, catch!" Harry said, tossing one of the balls at Andromeda.

Harry smiled to himself as she instinctively caught it and the ball-turned-portkey transported her to France.

"Gwama bye-bye?" Teddy asked, turning in Harry's arms to look at him.

"Grandma went on a bit of a trip. But she is fine." Harry explained.

Teddy hugged Harry. "Go'father Go'son day?"

Harry smiled sadly. He made it a point to do a special godfather-godson day every other week in addition to all the other times he came over or Teddy came to his place where he took Teddy to a park or zoo or some other outing . This was good for him and Teddy, but it also was good for Andromeda as Teddy was an active, adventurous, and curious boy and these outings kept him engaged and doing something without overly burdening her.

"Not quite, squirt. But there will be a lot of excitement." _Let's just hope the good kind._

Harry put Teddy down and let him crawl. In the meantime, he took out his wand and began casting spells. After casting all the defensive and offensive spells he wanted, he scooped up Teddy and cast a gentle evaluation charm. Sure enough. "evil gits." Harry muttered, as the spell confirmed that the ministry had set up a locator charm on Teddy.

Harry scrawled a note and put it in Teddy's pocket. "No playing with that, okay, buddy?"

Teddy nodded seriously.

"Hey buddy, don't forget. Harry won't let anything bad happen to you. I love you, okay. You are an amazing boy and don't let anyone tell you differently."  
Teddy nodded and snuggled closer to Harry. "I love you, Hawy."

Harry smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. "I wanna wun."

"Sorry, bud. Not just yet, okay?"

Teddy nodded, though he did start squirming. Harry sat, in the rocking chair, alert. Teddy had about started to doze off when a loud knock came on the door. "Mrs. Tonks, open up. It is the ministry of magic."

Teddy started wailing, making Harry curse a bit. "After all the curses, you forget a simple _silencio." _ Harry said, after silencing Teddy's wails.

"We heard that. We know you are in there. Two of you. This will go easier on all of you if you cooperate."

Harry now recognized the voice as Loretta Umbridge. Harry always attempted to not blame the child for the mother's crimes, but Loretta had taken after Dolores.

Harry quietly rocked Teddy. "I love you."

As he waited for the ministry officials he thought quickly about his own son. Harry hoped that he would get to rock him as well.

It took the ministry officials fifteen minutes but they came inside. Harry cursed when he saw that there were 15. He had hoped his offensive spells would whittle down the numbers more. "Ah, I should have known." Loretta cooed. "Potter is protecting the half-breed, the freak of nature."  
"Only you would call a cute five year old boy a freak of nature." Harry responded letting her see her anger at her addressing his godson as a freak.

"Cute? Werewolf spawn? That itself should be sufficient for a quick culling, but the child of a metamorphogus as well?" Bulstrode spat.

"You should mean the child of two war heroes. Or need I remind you that Teddy's parents both sacrificed themselves at the Battle of Hogwarts. Need I remind you that while both of your parents were hiding behind indeed supporting Voldemort's reign, Remus and Nymphadora were fighting."

Loretta waved off that comment. "Doesn't change the fact that that child is a freak of nature and a danger to the wizarding world. Or, what should move you more, the muggle world."

Harry didn't rise to the bait that he was a muggle lover. Loretta couldn't say it overtly, as under Kingsley's ministry she would be out on her ear if she overtly espoused such views, but the meaning was clear.

"Teddy was tested high and dry." Harry winced internally at that memory, holding his godson as mediwitches and wizards tested him again and again. Harry remembered Teddy's screams. "Not to mention the fact that he has slept over multiple times at my place during the full moon and I will swear on my office as an auror that he has shown no wolfish tendencies."

Loretta was unmoved. "Enough chatter. We have an official order to remove Theodore Remus Lupin to protective custody for the protection of the wizarding world. I ask that you cooperate, indeed assist as is your duty as an Auror."

"My duty as an auror is to fight and remove dark creatures. And I find your timing convenient if not suspicious. When did you secure this order for the wizengamot?"

"I will be happy to show you the order when you hand us the… creature… known as Theodore Lupin."

"Come and get him if you so please." Harry said, calmly though his words crackled with energy. "However, I must warn you, I will not make it easy." He added, as some of the DMLE officials and aurors stepped forward.

Most paused at that. "I am the Boy-who-lived, chosen one, and to some of you, Dumbledore's pet. I have learned magic that I have put at disposal of the wizarding world." Harry said, very aware that some of the ministry officials, particularly the aurors—many of whom knew Harry personally or at least by reputation were at least slightly embarrassed by what they were doing. "I always have and always will stand up for the wizarding world. And _this, _is not it. Trying to imprison a five year old child for who is parents are?"

"He should be getting PRAISED and AID from the Ministry because of who is parents are or need I remind you that Remus and Nymphadora Tonks died fighting Voldemort? Need I remind you that Andromeda Tonks is raising Teddy alone because her husband was sought and killed by the Death Eaters and Death Eater controlled ministry? His godfather, me, fought and continues to fight on behalf of the wizarding world-"

Loretta and Bernard cut off Harry. "Go get him. Its 15 on one unless you count the freak."

Harry continued to rock Teddy. All 15 of the ministry officials bounced off of Harry's protection charm.

Harry smiled coldly.

"Go Harry." A voice from the back of the room cheered.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter has obviously lost his job, if you would like to too, please join in." Loretta said, coldly.

"Oh I have no intention if giving you an excuse to remove me." Ron said, locking eyes with Harry. "I just wanted to tell you how idiotic what you are doing is. Harming a little baby? Fighting the chosen one himself…"

"_Silencio!" _Loretta yelled.

Ron and Harry smirked at each other. "Go." Loretta ordered.

While they tried again, indeed, while Ron had provided the wonderful distraction, Harry quickly cast a charm and began working at disabling the antiapparition wards which prevented disapparating as well as portkeying— as well as the locator charm on Teddy. This was one of the benefits of knowing most of the assailants. He knew their work and their weaknesses.

Five minutes later, he was able to disable both items. He smiled grimly and got ready to take Teddy away. He had made his point and not to mention this was the safest way, let the ministry see him and then take him away.. He heard a loud gong and cursed. They had gotten through his curse as well.

"Portus." Harry muttered quickly and handed Teddy the ball. "Hold ball. Good boy. Keep holding the ball until you can give it to someone." Harry hesitated for a second to make sure Teddy was gone and then started to apparate when someone stunned him from behind.

"HARRRRY." Ron yelled. "You cowards. You filthy cowards."

"The locator!" Loretta yelled. "FIND THE FREAK! NO!" She yelled, when one of her aurors tried to take Harry. "I will deal with Potter. YOU find the FREAK."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-**as of now this is the second to last chapter. This was always supposed to be a short fic. I hope you like it. I do take concrit into account as I usually do try to edit and repost based on feedback so long as the feedback is in line with my vision. (See _The Race to Save Nancy as evidence _; )

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns Harry Potter not me. I thank her for allowing fans to dabble, and would be pleased if she uses any of my permutations.

As expected, Harry awoke in a dark room. He smiled grimly. He tried to move all his limbs and found that he was being held down. "Awake, are we?" Loretta asked, tapping her wand on her knee. "Let's make this easy. Where is Teddy."

"No idea." Harry said, though for him the thought sent a jolt of pain. He hoped Teddy had made it to Ginny and Andromeda safely.

"Let's try this again. Where do you _think _Teddy is?"

Harry stared at her quietly. "You are getting Teddy over my dead body-"

"Oh when I am done with you, you will be begging for death. My mother taught me a few things, you know."

"Your mother couldn't break me, and neither can you." Harry said. Loretta had unwittingly, given him the ammunition to resist. If he could fight Dolores Umbridge and even Voldemort, Loretta was nothing. He was older and stronger now.

Loretta sliced her wand through the air and Harry gasped with pain but didn't give her the pleasure of screaming aloud.

"Voldemort couldn't break me. Why do you think you can?"

"Because Voldemort could never keep you captured. But I have you good." Loretta said.

Harry smirked, feeling at ease when she said that. Whenever they said they always always lost.

Harry let the love he felt for Teddy and Ginny and the rest of his family wash over him. He imagined he was there with them rather then here as the wand came down as a whip again. Harry wondered how long it would take her to go to the cruciatus before he let his mind go to France.

_MEANWHILE: _Ginny paced the floor worried. "Ginny, I hope you are ready to be a widow, because I am going to kill your husband." Andromeda said angrily from where she was standing.

"Are you okay?" Andromeda asked, her expression turning to concern as she saw that Ginny had inhaled three bags of peanuts in the last ten minutes.

"The baby wants peanuts."

Before Andromeda could say anything both she and Ginny saw something twirling. Ginny and Andromeda took out the wand but heard the wailing. "I wanna let go!"

"Let go sweetie, its time." Andromeda said, soothingly.

Teddy let go and Andromeda caught him. "Gwamma!"

"Shh." Andromeda said, comforting the obviously distraught boy.

Andromeda caught Teddy as he let go of the ball which fell beside him. Andromeda caught Ginny's eyes as she patted the boy on the back. Andromeda saw Ginny's face searching the air hoping that Harry would appear.

She sighed a minute later when he didn't appear. "Teddy, why don't we have some chocolate?"

"Chocolate!" Teddy clapped his hands gleefully.

"I will go get it." Ginny said, obviously disguising her emotion. "Mrs. Tonks?"  
"Sounds wonderful. Want help?"

"Nah. Stay with Teddy." Ginny said.

Ginny came in ten minutes later holding a tray of chocolate drinks and chocolate covered pretzels.

Ginny was surprised that Teddy still fell asleep for his nap two hours later. "I guess he was tired." Ginny said, rubbing Teddy's back as he lay in a bedroom upstairs.

Andromeda sighed, looking old. "I don't blame him."

"Why don't you nap? I will keep a lookout." Ginny suggested.

"You should rest. You are resting for two." Andromeda said.

"Not until." Ginny's voice died. "Not until I know what happened to Harry. If Ron knows what is good for him he will send me a message soon."

"I will wait with you." Andromeda said. She obviously expected bad news.

"Someone should stay with Teddy."

"I will place monitoring charms. Besides, I am sure Harry thought this through when he sent us here." Andromeda said.

Ginny sighed, she was giving in today more than she ever did in her life. Andromeda cast the complicated charm. She glanced at Ginny's belly, smiled and said "I will teach you this charm."

"Thanks." Ginny said, automatically. But her mind was, obviously, with Harry.

Andromeda and Ginny sat silently for a bit when a weirdly shaped otter came through. It chimed, "Harry captured. Doing what I can. Heavily monitored. Stay put will send Mione with news when I can."

Ginny's face fell and she bit her lip to keep from crying. "We should shore up the house's defenses. Maybe find a way to connect the house to the burrow so we can get relatives and news."

"Call the Delacours." Andromeda urged.

Ginny sighed, though she and Fleur got along better, she still did not want to accept a favor from Fleur's family.

"First, I should update the _Daily Prophet." _Ginny said. "Harry had said… keep public pressure up."

Ginny pulled out a parchment from a satchel. "Charmed to reflect everyone's changes." Ginny explained. "Easier than owls and won't give away a reporter's position if they are somewhere dangerous."

Andromeda nodded. "All right." Ginny said, grimly. "Looks like the Prophet already has the story. My boss is asking me for my side."

Ginny scribed…"What is the Ministry thinking, By Ginny Potter. DISCLAIMER: I am the godmother of the child in question and wife of Harry Potter. However, I, and the rest of the _Prophet_ staff believe that this gives me a unique perspective. I want to ask all of you, why are you allowing your ministry to terrorize a five year old? Why are you all not doing what Harry did… protecting this child from harassment. I was not there, but from what I have heard from reputable sources, all Harry did was try to prevent the ministry from taking his godson. All he was doing was preventing the ministry from torturing an innocent five year old war orphan.

I reiterate that. Theodore Remus Lupin is a war orphan, whose parents fought strongly and bravely and sacrificed themselves for the rest of us. that same Teddy—as we all know him-is now being chased and demonized? Though he possesses NO threat. Let me repeat, he poses no threat. Though my husband's heart went out to the then one year-old, he allowed the ministry to run tests on Teddy when he was a baby to ensure he showed no signs of lycanthropy or any sign from his parentage…

Andromeda stopped reading and nodded approvingly. "The only risk, now, is that my boss will edit what I said." She muttered.

"How will we know? We can't ask for or get a copy of the newspaper."

Ginny tapped the parchment. "This will show any changes made."

"Let's update the charms on the house." Andromeda urged.

Ginny nodded and got up. Teddy would be up soon and she wanted the charms shored up before then.

Ginny was impressed as Andromeda cast a huge protection shield above the place and upgraded the unplottable charm. She put up a muggle repellant charm. "To protect muggles if it comes to a fight."

Ginny wiped her brow. "Teddy is awake." Andromeda said as a blue light flashed.

"Go." Ginny urged. "I will keep working."

Andromeda nodded, knowing that since she had spent more time with Teddy and was more of the parental figure Teddy would be more comfortable with her. Besides Ginny needed to work off some of her emotions.

Ginny kept working furiously. Working kept her distracted and helped her quell the fear and anger that she felt.

"Gin Gin?" A small voice came fifteen minutes later.

Ginny put a smile on her face and she turned back to him. "come have dinner with me and Gwamma."

"Gwamma, where is Hawy?" Teddy asked towards the end of an uncharacteristically quiet dinner.

"Sweetie, Harry is helping to keep you safe and make the world a better place." Ginny said.

Andromeda smiled, obviously marveling at Ginny's ability to stay cool and steely in the face of everything going on.

A face began to appear in the fire. Ginny and Andromeda pushed Teddy under the table. Ginny silenced him as they didn't have time to tell him to stay quiet.

"Ginevra, Andromeda, it is Monsieur Delacour."

Ginny relaxed and let out a breath. "Mr. Delacour, I am sorry. We were just going to call you.."

"No problem at all. Please. Ronald filled me in on what is going on. I think it would be helpful, Ginevra, if you would come with me to meet with Minister Bertrand. If we go right now he is liable to hear us out and since it is late there is no chance that someone else will see us and betray you "

The reasoning made sense. Ginny sighed and got up. "Oh. Please do not take this wrong, but follow my lead. I know Bertrand."

'Of course, Monsieur. I will quickly put on more appropriate robes and join. Unfortunately, I do not have much of a selection with me."

Delacour smiled, but he winked, indicating to Ginny that that was helpful.

"This is good. God Bless your extended family."

The flames turned green a few minutes later and Andromeda raised her wand as Ginny was still changing. Thankfully Teddy was upstairs running around upstairs, working off some energy. She put down her wand as she recognized Monsieur Delacour. "Fleur gave me the codes in code." He explained. "Madam Potter, whenever you are ready."

Ginny came down a second later. "Again, do let me lead. I will present the situation as you being a desperate wronged woman in need of protection. A chance to be a beckon for hope and light in the world…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was not a damsel in distress but she nodded. "Thank you for your help."

They apparated together straight to the Ministry of Magic. Ginny felt a little out of sorts in this strange building which was even more ornate than the British ministry. People came up to Fleur's father and began talking to him in rapid French. He gestured that she should follow him.

They were taken directly to Bertrand's office. "Seet." His secretary said to Ginny, glancing at her belly. "Aq… water? Juice?"

"I am fine. I thank you." Ginny said.

The secretary nodded, smiling sadly.

The minister came in and Mr. Delacour rose and Ginny started to but Bertrand waved her down.

"Minister, Ginevra Molly Potter and Theodore Remus Lupin need your protection." He said without preamble. "The British have started an unfounded campaign against an innocent five year old and are unlawfully holding my son-in-law's brother-in-law."

"Minister Bertrand, here is a British ministry certified letter holding that Teddy showed no signs of lycanthropy. Those tests itself were so painful. Harry" Ginny's voice caught as she thought of her husband "Harry and Andromeda Tonks had to calm him down for hours afterwards. But they cooperated in bringing Teddy in to the hospital and ministry to have him tested. So we don't know why they are doing this now."

Bertrand clicked his tongue sympathetically.

"So they came to France to seek refuge, staying at the ancestral Potter properties which is clearly within your jurisdiction."

"Yes. Yes it is." Bertrand said, getting up.

"And if what I have told you is not already egregious enough, they are spying on my Fleur and not letting her come visit me here without the indignity of being followed."

He tsked tsked. "Fleur is still a French citizen, non?"

"I believe she has dual citizenship."

Bertrand waved that off. "She is French. I will work on that."

"Madam Potter, please do not worry. No harm will come to you in France. We will not surrender you or your, young Lupin, or Madam Tonks's location. They will be unable to monitor the floo so please, travel via floo comfortably as well."

Ginny nodded. "Now, please rest."

"Thank you, Minister." Both chorused.

Andromeda was waiting anxiously. "Now, my wife is expecting you all for supper tomorrow."

"Thank you for everything."

He waved it off. "Good bye. Get rest. Let me know if you need something."

"Thank you." Gnny said, giving her a genuine smile.

The next day, Ginny awoke late. She heard Andromeda moving around downstairs and Teddy squealing happily as he played with a toy that Andromeda had charmed.

She came downstairs fast. "Wow. It is late." She said, looking at the clock.

"I remember being exhausted when pregnant so I felt you needed to sleep." Andromeda said, with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Lunch… breakfast is on the table if you want some."

Ginny shook her head. "Maybe in a bit. Any news?"

Andromeda paused until Teddy had run a bit further. "I am still waiting. Perhaps you should use the Order communication technique."

Ginny nodded. She quickly sent Hermione, who was on bed rest and therefore the most likely to not be with someone who was not family, her patronus.

As expected, twenty minutes later a patronus came back. "Don't worry. We are creating plans. Go to the Delacours for supper in a few hours. We are going to try and get you some proper news."

Ginny and Andromeda looked at each other astonished. However there was nothing that they could do until supper. So they focused on Teddy and the protection spells around the house.

Finally, it was time to leave. Ginny was surprised to see that Fleur opened the door. "I cannot stay in Britain if they continue to persecute like this." She said.

Ginny nodded and let her pull her in and then take Teddy from Andromeda. Ginny watched her walk and felt that something was wrong. She wasn't walking like Fleur usually walked…

Sure enough, halfway through dinner… "Hermione." Andromeda said.

She nodded. "It was actually Fleur's idea. The French minister made such a stink that a French citizen was being targeted and followed and not allowed to come home that the ministry had to backtrack." Hermione shrugged. "Then a simple Polyjuice and I am here…"

"So what is happening." Ginny asked, leaning forward glad for the news.

"Teddy, sweetie, why don't you see if you can help Madame Delacour." Andromeda said, before Hermione could say anything.

Teddy sighed, hopped off the chair and went into the kitchen.

"Ron hasn't been able to find where they are holding Harry. However, we have been able to increase public pressure with varying degrees of success." Hermione sighed. She shifted slightly, obviously trying to get more comfortable. "Your op-ed helped.

Ginny nodded. "I asked my boss if I could write another. She is thinking about it. You know the _Prophet. _Unfortunately, I am under contract so I can't write something for the _Quibbler. _"

"And everyone thinks you should make sure to keep that job." Hermione asserted. "It will help with public pressure."

Ginny nodded. But they stopped talking as Teddy came in with Madam Delacour who was carrying a large tray of desserts. "So what is the plan." She asked, after Teddy had fallen asleep.

"Stay put." Hermione said, looking old. "Andromeda, I noticed Teddy is acting up a bit—so the emotion is getting to him-"

"-and likely the guilt as he feels responsible."

Hermione nodded. "So you watch Teddy. Gin, watch the prophet. Alert us if something is on the way. Keep writing as many editorials as you can. I am working on the DMLE. I am filing suit to get Harry released and the warrant for Teddy vacated. Ron is working on the inside to try to find where Harry is and changing ministry opinion. Ron said that most of the people in the ministry are very leery about what is going on." She snorted. "they are just being cowards. Harry's boss is doing what he can, but everyone knows he is on his way out and wanted to suggest Harry."

"So basically, if Kingsley comes back we will be fine." Ginny summed up, angrily.

"Or another minister sympathetic to us is elected." Hermione said.

Ginny looked up, Hermione's tone indicated that she was cultivating this option. "Minerva McGonagal. Everyone knows her and at least respects her. But this would be a short term option. She will only do it as a last resort."

Hermione raised a calming hand as Ginny got riled up. McGonagal was happy at Hogwarts and an amazing headmistress… Not to mention she was ill and perhaps not up to the job. "We aren't even close to there yet. We are getting good public support. And you know Harry, he is fine."

Ginny nodded, but bit her lip too. Thinking of her beloved Harry..

Harry awoke gasping. He smirked at Loretta. "I am still here and you are still here."

He was pleased to see that Loretta looked tired, disheveled, and frustrated. It told him that though she acted tough, he still scared her enough that she hadn't felt comfortable leaving even when he was out cold and she needed a break.

But it also told him that time had passed… that could be good or bad.

He was also pleased when Bulstrode came in and showed her something and her eyebrows rose. Public pressure on her must be increasing… or Kingsley's condition was getting better.

She looked at him. "I am sick of this Potter. You are going to tell me. Now. _CRUCIO."_

Harry felt searing pain. This time he, unwilling, was physically writhing, Loretta was good at the cruciatus. But once again he let his love for his family overtake him. He concentrated on the first time Teddy had looked up at him and beamed _Ha'y _and then on his and Ginny's wedding day.

He remembered, smiling to himself, holding Ginny's hand in his own and looking into her eyes and both vowing that they would love, cherish, and protect the other from all harm.

He found that the pain was a lot less as he did this, or at least he felt it less. He stayed in this position, with his family, his parents, wife, Teddy, his brother—Ron, and sister-Hermione until Bernard strode in again and whispered in Loretta's ear. This time Loretta went white.

Harry tried a non-verbal spell when Loretta's attention was elsewhere, but was too weak. He cursed himself. But the, likely days, of torture had taken their toll. His head fell.

What seemed to Harry like another day later, the door burst open and Kingsley burst in, with cameras behind him. Harry felt his breath returning and his hope rising. "Bernard. You are fired. Loretta leave now."

Harry marveled at Kingsley's finesse and political acumen as he stood just enough to the side so that Harry's bound figure was visible to the camera and reporters but not enough that that was obvious. "Harry, are you all right? I apologize on the behalf of the ministry. With your permission, I will apologize directly to little Teddy too. Please ask Ginny, Andromeda, and Teddy to come home. And Fleur. This is their home and we want the chosen one's family residing in Britain."

Harry nodded slightly. "Gin will hear through the _Prophet." _He coughed, cussing himself for his weakness.

Kingsley leaned down and quickly released Harry. He took off his robe and covered Harry before levitating him. "Alosyian, inform St. Mungos. I will apparate with Mr. Potter."

"Easy Harry, I got you." Kingsley whispered. "Sorry for the show. I figured you would understand."

"Bril. Brilliant." Harry said, smiling at Kingsley.

Kingsley snorted. "I am sorry for letting someone get the drop on me and put you in this position. You seriously okay?"

"Nothing St. Mungo's can't fix."

Kingsley smiled shortly. Harry felt the blackness arise at the edge of his consciousness. His body wanted release… "Umm… Kingsley. I think I am going to faint. Tell Ginn…" But before he could say anything he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the delay I didn't like the flow of this too much and I wanted the end. I still welcome feedback on this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the work of the awesomest JKR who owns all (in conjunction with licensee Warner Brothers) If she were to use any of my ideas I would be honored.

Kingsley cursed as Harry went limp to his side as they apparated. Harry thought of Ginny as he fell into blissful blackness. Kingsley almost thought he heard Harry sigh with relief as he fainted.

"It is over." A patronus came, resounding with Kingsley's voice warming Ginny and Hermione, who were sitting together's hearts. "Come to St. Mungo's. Harry there. I am going back to the Ministry. Ron is with Harry."

Ginny's eyes watered. "Go." Andromeda urged. "I will stay with Hermione and Teddy."

"Bring Teddy soon." Ginny said. "I am sure Harry will want to see him."

Ginny apparated without another thought to St. Mungos.

"Harry Potter." She said to the mediwitch.

The mediwitch looked at her sympathetically, raising Ginny's hackles further. "I will take you myself."

She charmed the desk behind her to read, be right back.

The mediwitch side apparated her right outside a room before apparating back to her desk.

Ginny saw Ron bent next to Harry's bed and knew it was bad. Ron always tried to hide his emotions, but this time the panic was clear on his face. She rushed inside. "He is fine." Ron tried.

"Shut it." Ginny said grabbing her husband's hand as Ron moved to Harry's other side, knowing his sister was on the verge of hexing him.

Ginny muttered to Harry comfortingly as over the next hour, the hospital room became Weasley central as all of Harry's relatives arrived to convince themselves that the hero had survived again. Occasionally, St. Mungo's staff tried to control the number of people in the room, but were shouted down and forced out by the many concerned people crowded around Harry's bed.

"Hey." Harry croaked, finally half an hour later.

Ginny nodded at him, relieved. The color on her face returned. She hadn't realized precisely how much she needed to hear his voice until just then. How much she needed to hear his voice to reassure her that he was okay..

Harry seemed to understand this. He looked at Ginny and smiled softly. "How is Teddy?"

Ginny laughed and understanding flowed between Harry and Ginny. This was another example of how Harry cared for others before himself... his first thought was Teddy. "Looking forward to seeing you. He has said HAWWY a hundred times. When Mrs. Tonks and I tried to get him to practice his alphabets he had the gall to say 'I want Harry, you don't know how to do it right."

Harry laughed. That sounded like his spunky godson. Harry would have told him it was suicide to insult both strong women.

"Hermione?"

"Forcibly resting." Ron answered, this time. He had a ghost of a smile on his face. "Though, I don't know if sitting upright and writing two owls per hour counts as resting."

"Everyone is fine." Ginny said, forestalling Harry's next question, kissing him on the forehead. "Just worried about yourself, knucklehead."

Harry laughed and ended up coughing. "Rest." Ginny said, dangerously.

Ginny glared dangerously at anyone who tried to disturb Harry, except for the mediwitches who came by with some more potions.

Harry woke up after his next nap to see that everyone was still there. He sighed, uncomfortable with all the attention. "Guys, I am fine. Bill, Fleur, Victoire is probably bored at home alone."

"Oh, now that the trouble is over I dropped her in France with Teddy and Mrs. Tonks. I think Mere Delacour was going to go by as well." Bill said, crossing his arms, smirking.

"Oui." Fleur said, somehow defaulting to French, agreeing with her husband.

Harry's fruitless attempt to get his family to stop staring at him came to an end when a knock came at the door. "Someone wanted to see and thank his godfather."

"Hey buddy." Harry said, as Ginny helped him to an upright position.

"Hawwy." Teddy squealed happily running towards his godfather.

Harry held his godson tightly, ignoring the pain that this might be causing him.

"Come on, everyone." Ginny said, her tone odd. "Let's go."

Everyone complied, but Andromeda swatted Harry on the head lightly before she left. "Don't think I have forgiven you, young man. Get better and then we will have to duel."

Harry laughed slightly especially when Teddy said, indignantly, "Gwan, no hitting Hawwy!"

"I had to protect my godson the best way I could." Harry said, unapologetically holding Andromeda's gaze.

Andromeda smirked sadly and left with Ginny. "Hey, big guy. I heard you were giving Gran and Ginny a hard time."

"Awways." Teddy said, proudly making Harry chuckle. Teddy was a true Marauder's son.

"All right, Teddy." Andromeda said, coming in half an hour later. "Its time to go. You need to rest. Harry needs to rest."

Andromeda took a protesting Teddy and left Harry to rest. To Harry's relief, the rest of the Weasley's except Ginny and Ron left. Three hours later, the medwitches came in and forcefully removed the remaining Weasleys.

Harry watched Ginny leave protesting, smirked before resting against the bed frame. He sighed, content, his family was fine and most importantly order and equality were restored to the wizarding world… at least for now.


End file.
